


I'm All In

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: I Teach. What's Your Superpower? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are married, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, SuperCorp, alex and maggie know what's up, but I do have ideas about where I want this to go, it's just fluff and shenanigans, just kinda in the background, kara's a rambling mess, kara's kinda oblivious, lena acts cool calm and collected but she is also a mess, sanvers is there too, there's no real plot, they're teachers too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Kara Danvers is the new English teacher at National City High School. She's excited about the prospect of sharing her passion and knowledge about the subject. Her excitement may also have something to do with the fact that her sister, Alex, and sister-in-law, Maggie, also work there - teaching biology and P.E, respectively. However, what Kara never expected were the feelings she develops for the physics teacher across the hall.Lena Luthor teaches physics at National City High School. Lena's always wanted to be a teacher. Since she was a little girl, she could never imagine herself going into business like what was expected of her. Turning her back on her family and their crimes, Lena is determined to make her own way in life. But, never in a million years, would she have thought that she would fall for the cute new English teacher.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've written up to chapter five. If there's anything in particular you want to see in this story, let me know, and if it's not already in there I'll try find a place for it.

“Hey,” Alex playfully said while waving her hand in front of her sister’s face. “Hey, Earth to Kara.”

“Hmm.” Kara snapped out of her thoughts.

“Are you listening?”

“Yes…”

Alex glared at her sister, giving her the ‘you’re-full-of-shit’ look.

“No…” Kara sheepishly replied. “I’m just so excited for my first day tomorrow,” she gleefully explained.

“I know you are,” Alex said, “I am too, but what are you gonna do when you show up tomorrow and you can’t find your classroom?” she gave her sister a playful, cocky look.

“… Go ask my all-time favorite sister to help me out?” Kara replied, with a smirk on her face.

“Ok, and how do you plan on asking me if you can’t find my classroom?” She retorted, crossing her arms across her chest, with a matching smirk of her own.

“Fiiiine,” Kara replied, “I’ll focus. But this school is so big, I don’t know how you think I’m gonna be able to learn where everything is before tomorrow.”

“Well, that’s why you actually have focus,” she playfully remarked. “Now come on. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here.”

“Can we get pizza after?” Kara asked, using her signature 'Kara Danvers' pout.

“Ugh, why must you use the pout?” Alex replied, “you know I can’t say no when you use that pout.”

“Why do you think I’m using it then?” Kara playfully said, strengthening the intensity of her pout

“Fine, we’ll get pizza-”

“YES!” Kara exclaimed, fist bumping the air as she did so.

“-but we have to go to that vegan place.” Kara stopped jumping, and she scrunched up her nose in disgust. “Don’t give me that look,” Alex said as she gestured to Kara’s face with her index finger, “it’s Maggie’s favorite.”

Kara smiled at her sister’s response. “Gosh, you’re so whipped.”

Alex smiled. “What can I say," she shrugged nonchalantly, "I love my wife.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara replied, “now come on, let’s get this done so we can get pizza.” Alex shook her head, and smile at her sister’s antics. She wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulder as they walk off down the hallway; Kara animatedly waved her hands around as she spoke about tomorrow and how excited she was

Kara just knew that her first day would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I write short stories for my own enjoyment, but I thought I'd give writing fic a go. I do apologize for any grammatical errors, it has been a while since I've written anything.  
> That being said, what did you think?


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad because the last chapter barely counted as a chapter, so here, have another chapter :)

The sun was just starting to rise above the horizon and National City was starting to wake up. But not Kara. Nope. She’d been up since 5:30AM. Why? Because it’s her first day as a high school English teacher. Feeling full of excitement because it’s her first day, but also very much aware of the butterflies going wild in her stomach because _‘what if the other teachers don’t like me, Alex?’_ and _‘what if the kids think I’m some kind of joke, Alex?’_

Deciding that nervously pacing around her apartment won’t do her any good, Kara sits down on her couch, rapidly bouncing her knee. Bringing her wrist in front of her face, she checks the time on her watch. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she sinks back into the couch, “why did I have to get ready so early?” she mutters to herself.

Kara had been ready since 6:15AM. She’d spent forty-five minutes picking out the perfect outfit last night, much to Alex’s annoyance because _‘Kara, you work at a public high school, no one is going to worry about what you wear.’_ Logically, Kara knows this is true, but she can’t help it, it’s her first day as an _actual_ teacher today. Then she’d spent thirty-five minutes making breakfast (chocolate chip pancakes with extra maple syrup, incase you’re wondering), which she ate in about seven minutes because, _‘It’s not my fault that I have a high metabolism, Alex!’_

So now she’s ready to leave for work… an hour before she needs to actually be leaving.

She checks the time again. Rolling her eyes because only five minutes had passed.

Having had enough of the waiting around like a nervous puppy, Kara decides she’ll just leave early so she has time to acquaint herself with some of the other teachers.

She swings her handbag onto her shoulder and grabs a small box which holds some personal items that’ll make her classroom her own. Opening her door, she stands in the frame and does one final scan of her apartment, making sure she hasn’t forgotten anything, because that would be embarrassing. Satisfied that she has everything she needs, she steps out into the hallway, awkwardly rearranging her belongings so she can lock the door.

Satisfied that the door is locked and the she has everything she’ll need, Kara sets off down the hall, with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, over at National City High School, the caretakers are going through the hallways, turning on lights, unlocking classroom doors and relining the bins with bin liners. But in one classroom sits a woman, going over the lesson plan and seating arrangements.

It was now 7:10AM and she had been at her desk since 6:45AM. She was nothing if not dedicated; actively trying to separate herself from her family and make her own way. Reaching for her mug she saw that it was empty. Deciding that coffee is what she needed, she got up from her desk and strode over to the teachers lounge where she would get more of the brew that would allow her to get through to lunch.

The clicking of her heels resonated around the empty hallway, bouncing off the recently waxed tiles and metallic lockers. The sound gradually getting further and further away.

 

* * *

 

Standing out front the school, Kara looked up in awe. Allowing the chirping birds and familiar breeze to calm her before she walked up the stairs, through the doors and started her first day.

Deciding that she was ready, she gripped her box just a little bit tighter and gave herself a reassuring nod before she walked up the stairs and into the building.

After a few unsuccessful attempts, and a quick conversation with another teacher passing by – Winn, a super friendly math teacher – she found her classroom.

As she rounded the corner that led to her classroom, Kara heard the distant sound of clicking. Figuring it was just another teacher, she left it and headed over to where her classroom was.

Walking over to the desk that was at the front of the classroom, she set her box and bag down.

Kara just stood out front for a moment, looking at her classroom, a smile spreading across her face.

“Hey, Little Danvers.” Maggie spoke as she walked into the classroom, dropping down to sit on one of the spare chairs out front, Alex walking in just behind her.

“Hey, Kar,” Alex greeted, as she dropped a pink box onto her sister’s desk, “thought we’d get you some sticky buns for your first day.”

As if on cue, Kara’s smile grew, and she hurriedly opened the box and started on her first sticky bun.

“Aren’t you gonna share?” Maggie playfully asked.

Kara wrapped her free arm protectively around the box of delicious treats, “Nope.” She said with a mouthful of the sugary treat.

Maggie brought her hand to her chest, feigning hurt, “wow Little Danvers, that’s harsh.” She playfully replied.

Kara smugly smiled at her and continued eating her sticky buns.

Alex smiled and shook her head at her sister and wife’s antics, glad that they had such a good relationship. “Anyway,” she said, changing the subject to something more relevant, “how do you feel?”

Kara swallowed the last mouthful of her second sticky bun before reaching for a third, “really good actually. I can’t wait to start teaching these kids all about literature, poetry and writing,” she said with a huge smile.

“That’s good,” Alex said, a proud smile on her face. “Maggie and I should be leaving you to it,” she continued as she gave her sister a quick hug, “I said I’d help her set up the gym.”

“Whipped,” Kara jokingly said, disguising it with a cough. Alex glared at her sister while Maggie just laughed.

“We’ll see you later Little Danvers,” Maggie cheerfully said, linking her arm through Alex’s, “good luck with your first class.”

Kara was left alone in her classroom, smiling because she loves seeing her sister happy and she’s going to be teaching her first class _ever_ in half-an-hour.

 

* * *

 

It was now 8 o’clock, the first bell had just gone, and students were now filing into the classroom, talking to their friends about their summer and all the exciting things they’d done.

Kara was sitting at her desk, smiling at the students as the walked in. She looked out into the hall, through the open door, and saw that the door to the classroom across from hers had just closed. Again, Kara didn’t think anything of it.

Standing up, she closed the door, and went to write her name on the whiteboard with a blue marker. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she did this, excited that she was writing _her_ name on the board and about to tell these kids the _she_ would be their teacher for the year.

Recapping the marker, she turned to face her class – ninth graders – most of them had hopeful smiles on their faces, a few looked like they’d rather be anywhere else. But that’s okay, she was going to try and show all these kids just how great English could be.

“Hi everyone,” she started, giving a warm smile and little wave, “I’m Miss Danvers and I’ll be your English teacher for the year.”

A girl along the left side of the room raised her hand. Kara smiled and gestured for her to go ahead and ask her question.

“Are you related to the other Miss Danvers? Well, it’s actually Mrs Danvers-Sawyer now because go married. She actually married one of the PE teachers here, who’s really nice too by the way. Mrs Danvers-Sawyer teaches senior biology, I really hope I get her as my teacher one day, my friend says she’s really cool-” realizing that she had started to ramble, the girl cut herself off. A couple of the other students discretely chuckling at the situation.

Kara gave the girl a friendly smile. “What’s your name?” she asked politely.

“Ruby,” the girl – Ruby – answered.

“Well, Ruby, yes, I am related to her. She’s my sister.”

Kara smiled at the hushed whispers that were making their way through her classroom. She knew that this news would spread like wild fire throughout the school, and that, by the end of the day, the pigeons out front the school would know that she was Mrs Danvers-Sawyer’s sister.

“Alright, now that you know who I am,” Kara started, trying to silence the class, “we do actually need to get some work done today.” A couple of the students rolled their eyes at this. “Your first piece of assessment will be a creative writing task.” A couple of the students smiled at this and some others groaned. “So, I’d like to know what level of writing you’re all at.” Kara grabbed a stack of lined paper from the front cupboard and started to hand each student some paper. As she was handing out the paper she continued speaking, “For the rest of this lesson, I’d like for you all to write a short story about anything you want. Then, when you’re finished, I’ll read what you’ve written so I have a rough idea of what level of writing you’re all at.”

Kara finished handing out the paper and sat back down at her desk. Smiling at how everyone, even the students who seemed unimpressed with this idea, were writing a story. So far so good she thought. 

 

* * *

 

Just across the hall, another class was starting – ninth grade physics.

Walking into her classroom and setting her coffee on the desk, the woman was pleased to see that everyone appeared to be present, and even more pleased that everyone was quiet. _Clearly, they’ve heard of me before,_ she thought to herself.

She got a black marker out and wrote the date and learning objectives on the board. Recapping the marker, she greeted her class, “I’m Miss Luthor, and I’ll be your physics teacher for the year.”

Looking at her class, she noted that almost all of the students seemed a little bit scared. While she was glad that she’d be respected, she didn’t want her students to fear her _just_ because of her name or family history. _This is something I’ll need to work on,_ she thought before continuing with the lesson. “So, who can tell me about Newton’s Laws?” she said, starting of the lesson.

 

* * *

 

Both lessons went off without a hitch. The rest of the day for Kara and Lena went well. Lena managed to break the ice with her first class. Even though she still wanted to be respected by her students, she wanted to them to like her. She was making progress with this, her senior students seemed to like her, whether it was because she had taught most of them in previous years or they were just too focused on college applications and what not. But her ninth graders still seemed to be a bit… intimidated. Which would be expected. This is their first year at high school after all. She’d just have to show them that she meant no harm and only wanted to help them in their studies.

Kara’s day also went well. She did get asked every period if she is actually related to the cool Mrs Danvers-Sawyer. She also found that she really enjoyed her tenth-grade literature class. They were at the stage where they would appreciate the classics (‘To Kill a Mocking Bird’, ‘The Great Gatsby’ and ‘Pride and Prejudice’) but they weren’t at the stage where they were only focused on college applications and essays.

 

* * *

 

The end of the day saw Kara sitting alone in her classroom, reading through the short stories her ninth graders had written.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

She looked up from her work to see Alex leaning on the door frame.

“Maggie and I are gonna go get an early dinner-”

“Gosh you two are so old.” Kara mockingly interrupted, a playful smile appearing on her face.

Alex lightheartedly glared at her sister. “What I was going to ask before you so rudely interrupted me,” she playfully smiled at her sister before continuing, “is if you wanted to come with us?”

“Thanks, but I’ve got some work I want to get done before I go home,” Kara told her.

“Wow,” Alex shockingly remarked, “I never thought I’d live to see the day where you, Kara Danvers, would rather do work than eat food.”

Kara shrugged, but smiled nonetheless, “What can I say, these stories are really good.”

“Alright, just don’t work to late,” Alex told her before giving her sister a quick wave goodbye and leaving.

 

* * *

 

It was now 4:30PM, and, deciding that she no longer wanted to work in her classroom, Lena gathered up her belongings and headed out to her car.

Enjoying the light breeze and afternoon sun that was shining in the sky, Lena took her time walking to her car. She looked over to the far side of the lot and was surprised to see that there was another car here. Thinking nothing of it, Lena set her things down in front of the trunk and searched for her keys.

As she was loading everything into her car she looked up to the sound of the school doors opening and closing. A blonde woman, who appeared to be new and caring way too many things for one person, was leaving. _Explains the car_ , she thought.

As she was walking to the driver’s side, she heard the sound of a stack of papers falling to the ground, and a hushed “Shoot, shoot, shoot”. Lena laughed to herself. Seeing that the woman was clearly struggling with all of her belongings, Lena walked over to help her out.

“Need a hand?” She asked, looking down at the blonde woman who was kneeling on the ground shuffling all of her papers together.

The blonde looked up at Lena, smiling. Her smile was the warmest and most genuine smile she had seen on an adult in… well, forever. And her eyes, her eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue, it was like looking into the sky on a cloudless day. The sky blue sweater she was wearing making her eyes stand out all the more.

“Gosh, that’d be really great, thank you,” the woman answered.

Lena knelt down to help the woman pick up her things. After they arranged everything, Lena stood up, carrying a stack of papers.

“I take it that’s your car over there,” Lena said, gesturing to the beat-up 1995 dark blue Range Rover at the far end of the lot.

“Yeah,” the woman replied, still with that smile. _How can someone smile that much_ , Lena thought to herself.

“Great,” Lena replied happily, and started walking off in the direction of the car, but before she could make to take the woman’s things to her car, she was stopped by the woman’s rambling.

“You don’t have to take that over,” she started, standing up to face Lena. “You were already such a big help and I don’t want to bother you anymore. Besides, it was my fault for bringing so much stuff home anyway, and I’m sure you really just want to get home…”

“Seriously, it’s fine,” Lena reassured her, “besides, you look new, so this is probably your first day and it’d be kinda shitty of me if I left you to try take all this stuff over to your car on your first day.”

The blonde woman’s smile, somehow, got brighter. “Gee, I’m sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself,” she said while rearranging her belongings to extend her right hand, “I’m Kara. Kara Danvers.”

Lena shook the woman’s – Kara’s – hand, “Lena Luthor.”

“Pleasure to meet you Lena Luthor.”

“Likewise,” Lena added, still shaking Kara’s hand. _God, her hand is so soft. How can a person’s hand that soft?_ She thought to herself.

Walking over to Kara’s car, the two chatted easily about their day.

“So, Kara Danvers,” Lena started, “are you by any chance related to Mrs Danvers-Sawyer?”

“Yeah, she’s my sister,” Kara enthusiastically replied. “You know what’s funny though?”

“What?” Lena happily asked.

“I have literally been asked that question all day, at least two times a period.”

“Really,” Lena said, chuckling to herself.

“Yeah.”

The pair reached Kara’s car and loaded everything into the back.

“Thanks so much for your help,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses. “I know I would’ve dropped everything at least another two times before I made it to my car.”

“It’s really not a problem.”

“Well, I should let you get going now.”

“Alright. I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”

“Me too,” Kara replied happily, a smile spreading across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	3. Growing up Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So I wasn't sure if I needed to put some kind of warning in, figured I should though (better safe than sorry). But this chapter focuses on Lena, and the first little bit talks about her past. It's by no means graphic or violent, it just very briefly mentions the stress and anxiety that Lena went through. I don't think it warrants a warning, but I just wanted to make sure you know. Enjoy!

It was 5:30AM when Lena woke up to the incessant ringing of her alarm clock. Lena was not a morning person; she relished the days where she would not have to get up early, she, unfortunately, didn't get many of those.

Growing up in the Luthor household demanded perfection and placed tremendous amounts of pressure on Lena. Despite the fact the Lena had long since left her family behind, she'd gotten so used to all the demands, that striving for perfection and to be the best, was not something that the young Luthor could control. It isn't something she's bragging about, it's just that, after spending sixteen long years with a mother like Lillian, she's almost afraid of what might happen if she wasn't the best. Even though she knew it was irrational, it wasn't something she could control.

Reaching her hand out of the slightly warm cocoon she'd made with her duvet, Lena grabbed her phone and switched off her alarm - also turning off the second alarm that would be going off in five minutes (she may be a Luthor, but she's still a person who needs more than one alarm to get up).

Letting out a disgruntled huff of annoyance, Lena pushed her blankets back, sat up, and swung her feet off the bed. Her toes curled up at the sensation of the cold floor. Lena shivered and quickly made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

Walking out into the kitchen Lena was again reminded of her family. Not that her family had ever actually lived here, but after the fall of the Luthor family - Lionel dying when Lena was young, Lex getting killed in a gunfight with the police, and Lillian winding up in prison - the _entire_ Luthor estate become hers. Lena did give a substantial amount of the estate to various charities, but, the Luthor estate was, for lack of a better word, enormous, and no matter how much she gave away, she was still left with more money than any one person would need.

Not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in the apartment, Lena decided to forgo breakfast. _I really need to find a new apartment_ , she thought to herself, as she stepped out into the hallway, the door automatically locking behind her.

Walking into the garage of her building, Lena spotted her ride, a smile playing at her lips.

When Lena was growing up, she didn't have anything that was actually hers. She did have possessions, but nothing that she had earned. So, when she started university, she worked with a friend - Jack Spheer - on some little tech gadget that would enhance the performance of computers. Eventually, the pair had gotten it to work and they sold it, each making a decent amount of money from the sale. With that money, one of the first things Lena did was buy her own car - after she'd bought a one-way flight to National City that is.

That's why Lena always smiled when she saw her car because it was _her_ car. A car she had paid for and earned the money for, herself.

Even though it had been almost five years since she'd gotten the car, Lena always felt the same amount of excitement whenever she drove it. To her, driving her car always felt the same it did when she drove it for the first time.

 

* * *

 

She'd been sitting at her desk, getting through paperwork, for a while. Until she was pulled out of her work by knocking on the open door of her classroom.

Seeing that it was Kara, she smiled. But quickly became concerned when the blonde didn't respond, seemingly lost in thought. _I wonder what she's thinking about_ , she mused. Seeing that the blonde still hadn't said anything Lena thought she'd ask if everything was alright.

"Kara. Kara?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, I was just thinking." At that Kara smiled and placed a pink box and a disposable coffee cup on her desk.

"What are these for?" she asked, peeking into the box and smiling because it was food and she had skipped breakfast.

"Just a thank you for yesterday." Kara's smile seems to grow at this, seemingly remembering that the two had met yesterday.

"Well that's very sweet of you, but you didn't have to." Lena said, with a softness to her voice.

_But I'm glad you did_ , she thought.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Kara said, “also, I wasn’t sure how you take your coffee, but Alex said she’d seen you a couple times in the teacher’s lounge making some, and that you take it black. If not that’s totally fine, I’ll just drink it and go make you another one. I mean, I don’t really like black coffee, but I hate to waste-”

_This woman is so sweet, and her rambling is so adorable_ , Lena thought. “Kara. It’s fine. I take it black, and though a very nice gesture, you don’t need to go get me another coffee.” Lena calmly says, while smiling up at the rambling blonde.

Kara visibly relaxes, a smile returning to her face.

“Do you want some of the doughnuts?”

“Really?!” Kara excitedly asks. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, and besides, I won’t be able to eat them all anyway.”

Kara smiles at that. She pulls up a chair to Lena’s desk and sits down so she’s facing Lena but leaning against the side of the desk.

The two fall into an easy and natural conversation. Lena feeling more content than she had in a long time.

 

* * *

 

The rest of Lena's day had gone well. She'd met Kara's sister, Alex, who seemed nice, although Lena couldn't help but notice the slight smirk that was on her face, _I wonder why she's smirking like that_ , she thought. Kara had also had lunch with her, which she was very thankful for.

 

* * *

 

When the end of the day arrived and students had either let for after-school activities or to go home, Lena looked across the hall into her new friend's classroom.

A small flutter moved through her chest when she saw the blonde. Kara was sitting at her desk filling out forms, her face was scrunched up in either concentration or annoyance at the paperwork. The afternoon sun casting in through the windows, creating a warm atmosphere in the classroom.

Lena smiled when Kara looked like she was getting frustrated with the papers in front of her. _She's so adorable_.

The annoyance instantly faded from Kara's face when she looked over to Lena's classroom, a sunny smile filling her face at seeing her new friend.

_Maybe this year won't be so bad_ , she thought, as she smiled back at Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	4. An Unlikely Pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this is Kara's perspective of last chapter. There's a bit where it's exactly the same as last chapter but the rest is different. Enjoy!

It was Tuesday morning, and again the sun was rising, casting an orange-y hue over National City. The city was starting to wake, the sound of traffic emanating up to Kara’s apartment. But again, Kara was up early, but for a different reason today. Yes, she was still thrilled about being a teacher, but today she got up early, so she could get a thank you for Lena. She sent a quick text off to Alex, asking her where Lena’s classroom was, because asking Lena herself had just slipped her mind. She was just too focused on… other things.

**Morning awesome sister of mine!  :Kara 6:17AM**

**Just wondering if you know where Lena Luthor’s classroom is :Kara 6:17AM**

Not getting an instant reply, she continued getting ready for the day, brushing her teeth and packing up the stories her ninth graders had written yesterday. Hearing a ding coming from her phone, she ran over to check it.

**6:24AM Alex: Why do you want to know??**

**She helped me out yesterday :Kara 6:25AM**

**So I wanted to get her coffee and donuts as a thank you :) :Kara 6:25AM**

**6:25AM Alex: What’d she help you with???**

**I dropped all of my stuff when I was walking out yesterday :Kara 6:26AM**

**And she helped me pick everything up and take it to my car :Kara 6:26AM**

**6:28AM Alex: Of course you dropped your stuff**

**6:28AM Alex: Maggie’s laughing right now**

**6:28AM Alex: Anyways, her classroom’s right across from yours**

**Really!?? :Kara 6:29AM**

**6:29AM Alex: Yes really**

**6:29AM Alex: You’re so oblivious sometimes**

**Thanks sooooo much! :Kara 6:29AM**

**Also :Kara 6:30AM**

**If you have nothing nice to say, don’t say anything at all :P :Kara 6:30AM**

**6:31AM Alex: You’re such a dork**

**6:31AM Alex: Also, I think she takes her coffee black**

**6:31AM Alex: I’ve seen her a few times in the teachers’ lounge**

**Thank you thank you thank you! :Kara 6:33AM**

 

* * *

 

Pulling into the teacher car park, Kara saw that Lena’s car was there. She quickly grabbed all of her things, careful not to drop everything again.

Quickly making her way to her classroom, she peered into the classroom across from hers to see that Lena was in fact sitting there. _Wow, I really am oblivious,_ she thought.

Grabbing the coffee and the box holding the delicious donuts, she made her way over to Lena’s room.

She knocked on the door, pulling Lena out of her work. _Golly her eyes are green,_ she thought, _not like a tree, but a subtle kind of green. They’re still green, but there’s also a small trace of light blue there. Or maybe that’s just the light. Gosh, and her hair, it’s just flowing there in calm, natural waves. The raven colour contrasting just right with the shade of her eyes. Oh god, I’m rambling, in my head at least, but still rambling._ Kara’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t say anything, still caught in the inner turmoil of her thoughts. _Oh no, I’m staring, I’ve been staring for way to long now. Ughh._

“…ar. Kara?”

Kara jumped out of her thoughts, “Hmm?”

“Are you okay? Do you need some water?” Lena asks, concern clearly evident in her voice.

“Oh no I’m fine, I was just thinking.” She answers, a warm smile spreading across her face. She walks over to Lena’s desk, placing the disposable coffee cup and pastry box on her desk.

“What are these for?” Lena chipperly asks, as she peeks into the pink box. A smile spreading across her face when she sees the donuts.

“Just a thank you for yesterday,” Kara states proudly. Her smile growing wider when she sees that Lena is smiling at the gesture.

“That’s very sweet of you, but you didn’t have to.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” she says, “also, I wasn’t sure how you take your coffee, but Alex said she’d seen you a couple times in the teacher’s lounge making some, and that you take it black. If not that’s totally fine, I’ll just drink it and go make you another one. I mean, I don’t really like black coffee, but I hate to waste-”

“Kara. It’s fine. I take it black, and though a very nice gesture, you don’t need to go get me another coffee.” Lena calmly says, while smiling up at the rambling blonde.

Kara visibly relaxes, a smile returning to her face.

“Do you want some of the donuts?” Lena asks, while reaching for the box.

“Really?!” Kara excitedly asks. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, and besides, I won’t be able to eat them all anyway.”

Kara smiles at that. She pulls up a chair to Lena’s desk and sits down so she’s facing Lena but leaning against the side of the desk.

 

* * *

 

Kara and Lena sat and spoke about anything and everything for the next little bit. Kara enjoying the doughnuts, and Lena breaking hers into smaller pieces. Kara learnt that Lena taught physics – which she was very impressed by. She’d also learnt that Lena had wanted to be a teacher since she was little, wanting to distance herself as much as possible from her last name. Lena too learnt that Kara taught English, and absolutely loved it. She found it adorable the way she would talk about books, moving her hands wildly in excitement and sporting a cheery smile. She also learnt that Kara had a passion for art – loving the way that you could paint or sketch a scene, capturing that moment, and all the emotions, forever.

They continued on like this until Alex announced herself.

“There you are,” Alex said, smiling and walking into Lena’s classroom, “I wondered why all your stuff was in your classroom, but you weren’t.”

“Oh yeah, I was just thanking Lena for helping me yesterday.” Kara cheerily replied, a warm smile spreading on her face as she looked over at Lena. A similar, but slightly smaller, smile appearing on Lena’s face.

“Well Lena, thanks for helping my clutz of a sister,” Alex said, with a friendly smile on her face. “I’m Alex by-the-way,” she said, extending her hand towards Lena.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lena spoke, shaking Alex’s hand.

“Well, I’ll leave you two. I just wanted to come say good morning. Anyway, I’m gonna get something to eat before the kids start coming in. Have a good one,” Alex said, as she made her way to the door, giving a quick wave over her shoulder.

She stopped just outside of the doorway when she heard laughing. Turning back, she saw that Lena was laughing, _Probably, at something ridiculous Kara had said,_ she thought. She couldn’t help but notice the goofy smile on her sister’s face, and the way that her eyes seemed to be focused solely on Lena, never once wavering.

The eldest Danvers smiled to herself, chuckling lightly and shaking her head. _Oh man,_ she thought, _she’s got it bad for Luthor_. Not wanting to disturb them anymore, Alex continued down the hallway, pulling her phone out so she could text Maggie about this.

 

* * *

 

The first part of the day went well for both Kara and Lena. Kara very much impressed with the writing that her ninth-grade class was capable of, and Lena impressed that her students seemed to be grasping the concepts quite well – she’d have to give them a quiz to see just how well they were understanding it.

“Please do the readings on page 256 of your text book and answer the questions on 257 for next lesson.” Lena announced to her class.

The bell, signaling the start of lunch, rang and the students hurriedly packed up their books and made for the cafeteria, presumably so they could get food before the line became too long.

Lena cleaned off the whiteboard and started writing up the notes that her next class – AP physics – would need to copy down. She was in her own little world, focused on the words she was writing up, completely oblivious to the blonde woman standing in the door frame.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

The sound caught Lena off guard, and she spun around with a hand on her chest, smiling when she saw who had knocked.

Kara. Standing there in a sunny yellow dress with a little brown belt around her waist. Smiling so brightly, and eyes sparkling with… happiness? Or was it something else, _something for another day,_ Lena thought to herself. Lena could swear that this woman is the embodiment of the sun.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Kara hastily apologized. “I just wanted to see if you want to have lunch with me,” she asked, raising a large brown paper bag. “I got Chinese,” she continued, with that same cheery smile on her face.

Lena just stared in awe at this woman. Granted, asking someone to have lunch with someone is not a big deal, but the way Kara asked, Lena could see that she genuinely wants to have lunch with her. “I’d love to,” she responded. Setting down her marker and paper, she sat on her own chair as Kara started to unpack the bag.

“So, I don’t know what you like, so I just got a little bit of everything,” Kara happily said, “so this can be kinda like an experiment. You can try the stuff I got, so I know what to get you next time.”

Lena was shocked, Kara actually wants to have lunch with her, _again_. Maybe this year would be a good year for her.

Lena and Kara ate their lunch, easily falling into a natural conversation.

 

* * *

 

Lena and Kara were pulled out of their conversation by students starting to file into Lena’s classroom, talking about plans for the weekend and what not. The pair hadn’t even realized that the bell signaling the start of fourth period had gone.

Kara quickly stood up, and started hastily packing up the remnants of lunch, “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you for the whole lunch hour.”

“Kara, it’s fine, really,” Lean reassured, placing a friendly hand on the blondes’ forearm.

Kara looked down at her arm, mostly in shock that Lena was actually touching her arm. Lena misinterpreted Kara’s expression, quickly retracting her hand and apologizing profusely. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh no. No. You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” Kara hastily reassured, “I was just um-” Kara cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say and where she actually was. Looking around Lena’s classroom she saw that more students had come in and started taking out their books.

Noticing that a few of the students in the front row were watching the interaction, Kara decided it’d be best if she left, before making any more of a fool out of herself.

“I’ll just um,” she said, while gesturing to the door.

“Right!” Lena replied.

Kara started to make for the door way before she was stopped by one of the students in the front row.

“Hi Miss Danvers!” Eve, one of Kara’s AP English students, cheerfully greeted, a knowing smirk present on her face.

Kara greeted her student, and quickly continued on to her own room, knowing that if she stuck around any longer she’d knock over a bin or trip on her own feet.

Kara promptly made for her chair, sitting down and letting out an exhausted sigh, completely oblivious to the fact that she had a class full of year eleven students looking at her. Exchanging knowing smirks with each other as they’d watched the interaction from their classroom and received messages from their friends in Miss Luthor’s class. They all knew there was something between the intimidating physics teacher and bubbly new English teacher, and by the end of the day, most of the student body knew too and were rooting for the unlikely pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Also, if you want to see something in this story, let me know, and if it's not already in there I'll see if I can find a place for it.


	5. Sisters' Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too excited to wait 'till tomorrow to post another chapter. Apologies in advance for any mistakes.

Alex and Kara had decided to have an impromptu sisters' night since Kara had finished her work and Maggie had to travel for an away game against Metropolis (she's the coach for the girls' soccer team). So Kara was sitting on the couch in Alex and Maggie's apartment, reflecting on that past three weeks while Alex was in the kitchen preparing herself a drink.

It had been three weeks since school started up. Kara was still very much excited about her new job, but she was starting to settle down and get used to the idea that she's an actual teacher. Kara could see that there was something different about Lena, different in a good way though. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she knew she was close to figuring out what it was.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink," she heard Alex call from the kitchen, effectively pulling her from her thoughts.

"No, I'm fine. I've gotta drive home anyway."

"If you're sure," Alex said while dropping back onto the couch and resuming the movie.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes had passed since they'd resumed the movie, but Kara hadn't been paying attention to any of it, her mind too focused on something else, or rather someone else.

"Okay, what's up with you," Alex said turning to face her and pausing the movie, "you've been acting weird all night."

"What. Me? Weird? Never," Kara said while brushing of Alex's concerns with her hand.

"Liar, you've been acting differently all night. Always staring off into space with a look of longing on your face. I'm not saying you have to tell me what's bothering you, but you can," Alex said with sincerity in her voice.

Kara sighed before starting to talk again. "Something's just been bothering me these past few weeks, and not in a bad way or anything. I just can't figure out why it's bothering me so much."

"Well, what's bothering you?"

"Lena."

Alex cocked an eyebrow at this. She'd seen the way her little sister would look at Lena. The heart eyes she'd give her obvious to seemingly everyone but the two of them. Hell, she'd even heard some of the students whispering about it as she would walk down the halls. Alex decided that playing the role of supportive big sister would be more appropriate than teasing Kara about her obvious feelings.

"Lena?"

"Yeah. But I don't know why? I just keep thinking about her and it's been bothering me. Not that she's a bother or anything, but I just don't know why I'm thinking about her. I keep thinking about how friendly she is, and despite the fact that she seems scary, she's actually really kind." Kara cuts off her verbal rambling but continues rambling in her head.

Alex didn't want Kara to close herself off like she normally would when she had big realizations like this. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," she said with a sincere smile on her face.

Snapping out of her thoughts Kara replied, "Yeah. I'm sure I will." Kara smiled again, "Now come on, let's not have sisters' night ruined on my account."

Knowing that Kara would figure it out in time, she smiled and resumed the movie.

 

* * *

 

Across town, Lena sat at her desk in her home office, going through practice exams and lesson plans. She'd spent the past ten minutes reading and then rereading the same sentence, her mind unable to focus.

"Ugh. Why can't I focus," she muttered to herself while leaning back in her chair and looking up at the ceiling.

Lena knew why. A certain blonde teacher had been occupying her thoughts for the past three weeks, and she hadn't the faintest clue as to why.

Images of blonde hair, blue eyes and warm smiles began to flood her mind again.

Lena was smart. Like finish high school early smart. But even though she was intelligent she couldn't figure out why Kara was always on her mind.

"I hate not knowing something," she muttered while dropping her head to her desk.

Deciding that she wasn't going to be able to focus on work anymore tonight, she called it quits and had an early night - early by Lena's standards at least.

While walking to her bedroom and getting ready for bed, she thought to herself, " _I am going to figure this out._ "

 

* * *

 

It was Monday morning and Lena found herself in the teachers' lounge getting a coffee refill.

"Morning Lena," Kara said in her usual chipper voice. She walked over to the fridge and tried to find a spot the put her lunch. "Good weekend?" she asked while rearranging some of the fridge's contents.

"Yeah, had to do a bit of marking, nothing unusual."

"Cool," Kara said while turning around to give Lena a smile. That classic, all too familiar, Kara Danvers smile. Lena gave Kara a smile of her own.

Unbeknownst to each other, it was in that moment when Lena and Kara had a realization. They both realized why they'd kept thinking about the other.

" _I'm falling for her_ ," they both thought to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

It was now October, just three days way from Halloween. Lena and Kara’s friendship and progressed a lot in the two months since the term had started – exchanging phone numbers, eating lunch together pretty much every day (except when there was the fortnightly staff meeting during lunch, but even then, they’d sit beside each other). Lena had even confided in Kara about her family – including the fact that she was adopted – and what it was really like growing up as a Luthor. Kara had also told Lena about how she too was adopted after her parents were killed in a fire when she was five, and how the Danvers was kind enough to take her in.

Despite the fact that Kara and Lena had both had a realization about their feelings for each other, neither of them acted on them or said anything about it. They both valued their friendship too much to risk losing it.

The student body had become very much aware of the friendship between Lena and Kara, most of them convinced that the two were dating. Even the principal, Ms Grant, had become aware of the gossip going around her school. Though she knew that the two weren’t dating (because she’s Cat Grant and she knows everything that happens in her school) she was rooting for the pair, and even had a wager going with a couple of the other faculty members, as to when the pair would finally get together.

The bell signalling the start of the final period of the day had just rung. Kara was sitting at her desk, waiting as the students walked into the classroom and sat at their desks. She _happened_ to look over the hallway into Lena’s classroom, a goofy smile spreading across her face when Lena looked up from her paperwork and gave her a warm smile.

Pulled out of her gaze by the sound of a chair scrapping across the tile, Kara looked up to see that her students were looking at her, a couple of them had knowing smirks across their faces, while others just looked drained and exhausted by the long day.

Adjusting her glasses and quickly scrambling to her feet, Kara introduced the lesson.

“Alrighty, I hope everyone’s keen to continue on with our reading of ‘The Great Gatsby’” she started, with a cheery smile on her face. “But, before we begin, would anyone like to share what they think the importance of the green light is?”

A hand rose in the far-right corner – Eve’s.

“Yes, Eve.”

“I actually have a question about something else.”

“Um, sure, go ahead.”

Eve gave a quick glance to her friend, Jess, sitting at the desk beside her own. “Are you and Miss Luthor dating?”

A blush quickly spread up Kara’s neck and across her face. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, no words actually coming out. “Um. I-I uhh. N-No. No. No, we’re not dating,” she answered, while nervously adjusting her glasses.

It was another fifteen seconds of Kara just looking shocked and adjusting her glasses before she said anything. “Just um, just continue on with the reading,” she managed to get out, before quickly moving to sit in her chair and diving into paperwork to try and looked unfazed by the question.

Ten minutes had passed since Eve had asked her question, and Kara couldn’t focus on anything that the paper in front of her was saying. She looked up and around at her class, pleased to see that they were doing the assigned work and had moved on from the question. She looked across the hall when she heard Lena addressing her class. She was glad that Lena had started leaving her classroom door open, it meant that the two could exchange glances throughout the day. A bashful smile appeared on Kara’s face when she saw Lena comfortably leaning against the front of her desk, passionately moving her hands around as she explained a concept to her class.

Kara’s attention went back to her class when she heard the all too familiar sound of a phone going off from a received text.

“Come on people. I won’t take your phones away, but I do ask that you keep them muted.”

But, what Kara didn’t know is that a particularly close-knit group of friends had been exchanging text messages for most of the final period about Kara’s stammering response to Eve’s question.

 

* * *

 

The texts had made their way to Alex’s class. Despite the fact that Alex was known to be a cool teacher, she did still prohibit the use of cell phones in her class.

“… and that’s the cell cycle. Any questions?”

Looking around the class for raised hands, Alex spots one student, Leslie Willis, who appears to be finding too much enjoyment out of her text book.

“Leslie. Mind sharing with the class what you find so entertaining?” Alex asked in a stern voice, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back on the whiteboard at the front of the room.

Leslie just chuckled. “I’m sorry,” she said, but continuing to chuckle. Alex did understand that people just need their phones nowadays, but the content she’s teaching is relevant and quite hard to grasp.

Alex simply walked up to Leslie’s desk and extended her hand, palm up, signalling for Leslie to hand over the phone.

As she walked back to her desk she spoke again, “you can have this back at the end of class.”

Alex assigned work to be done for the rest of class and instructed that anything not finished in the lesson is to be done at home. As she was about to put the phone on her desk, the phone chimed, signaling another text. Alex wasn’t one to invade to privacy of her students, but the phone was face up in her hand, and she couldn’t help but look.

She only got a quick glimpse of it before the phone screen turned off, but she laughed to herself nonetheless.

_OMG OMG, you should’ve seen Miss Danvers. She has it sooo bad for Miss Luthor._

Alex could only guess as to what her little sister had done to have given her students that idea. She’d figured Kara had just made a rambling mess of herself in front of Lena while her students were watching, or had just been looking at Lena with heart eyes and her students had noticed. Again, laughing to herself at her sister’s antics, she reached for her phone in her back pocket and sent a quick text off to her wife.

**Babe, Kar made a mess of herself, again :Alex 2:03PM**

**She’s soooo obvious with her feelings for Lena :Alex 2:03PM**

**It’s almost painful :Alex 2:03PM**

**2:05PM Maggie: Of course Little Danvers would do that *facepalm emoji***

**2:06PM Maggie: I take it we’re teasing her?**

**Of course, it’s our sisterly duty :Alex 2:06PM**

**2:06PM Maggie: Excellent**

**2:06PM Maggie: Now stop slacking and get back to work *grinning emoji***

**Hypocrite :Alex 2:07PM**

**2:07PM Maggie: Love you**

**Love you too :Alex 2:07PM**

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Kara was still sitting in her classroom, going over the lesson plan for the next few weeks.

“Hey Kara,” Alex and Maggie said simultaneously, while walking into Kara’s classroom and standing in front of her desk with their arms crossed, smug smiles on their faces to complete the overall look they were going for.

“Hey guys,” she replied, not even looking up from her work.

Exchanging smirks, Alex and Maggie decided that the teasing needs to start now.

“So, we heard that you,” Alex started, while pointing her index finger at Kara, a shit-eating grin replacing the smug one from earlier, “made a stuttering mess of yourself today.”

Kara quickly looked up from her paperwork, eyes moving between Alex and Maggie, before jumping in to try defend herself. “Whaaat,” she started off, adjusting her glasses.

“Don’t ‘ _whaaat_ ’ us,” Maggie said, a shit-eating grin playing at her lips too. “We,” she started, while gesturing between herself and Alex, “know what happened today.”

“N-Nothing happened,” Kara quickly squeaked.

“Huh,” both Alex and Maggie said in mock agreement, while leaning on Kara’s desk. Their palms flat on the desk and arms holding them up as they gradually leaned closer, grins on their faces.

“So, one of your students _didn’t_ ask if you and Lena were dating?” Alex started, in a mocking voice.

“And you _didn’t_ make a rambling mess of yourself when that question _wasn’t_ asked?” Maggie continued, friendly mockery lacing her voice.

Kara huffed and looked up. “Alright fine. I _may_ have been asked that question today, and I _may_ have slightly rambled out a response,” she answered, “But I resent that fact that I was a rambling mess."

Alex and Maggie just stood up and crossed their arms at this.

“You do realize that, as teachers, we do hear gossip?” Maggie asked.

“And that gossip spreads very fast.” Alex asked.

“Gossip smossip. You know teenagers,” Kara said while waving her hand around, “they’re always making stuff up for attention.”

“Oh ok, so you don’t have it, and I quote, ‘bad for Miss Luthor’?” Maggie asked, with a grin on her face.

“Wh-what. Psshhh. No,” Kara answered, her face heating up and a blush spreading across her face. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Kara said quite confidently, her face still read and hot from the blush that will not go away, “I’m going to go home and finish my work there.” Kara quickly packed up her papers and left Alex and Maggie standing in her classroom, laughing. She may or may not have tripped once or twice on her way out.

 

* * *

 

Halloween had finally come to National City, and while little kids were out trick-or-treating with their parents, National City High School was hosting a disco for its students and faculty members.

As she was walking through the hallways, on her way to the gym, Lena remembered something that she wanted to check. Instead of turning left towards the gym, she turned right, heading towards her classroom.

Lena thought she’d only be five minutes. By five slowly turned into ten, and ten eventually turned into twenty.

Diligently working away on her computer, she was pulled out of her work induced haze by a familiar and angelic sounding voice.

“You know, it is after hours, so you don’t have to work,” Kara said, leaning against the door frame, with that all too warm, sunny, so obviously Kara Danvers smile on her face.

_What I wouldn’t give to see that smile forever_ , Lena thought, before remembering that she did need to respond.

Quickly gathering her thoughts, she formulated a response and did everything in her ability to deliver said response as smoothly as possible

“Well, no rest for the wicked,” she confidently said, while gesturing to the witches at she was wearing. Kara had insisted that she wear it earlier that morning (“ _Come on, you have to wear this,” Kara said, while putting the witches at on Lena’s head, “you look so cool!_ ”)

“Okay first, you’re not wicked,” Kara said with a serious look on her face. “And second, you do plenty of work during school hours and after hours, you deserve a break, even if that break is to chaperone a bunch of high school kids at a Halloween disco,” she said, her normal cheery smile back on her face.

“I will, I will. I just need five minutes to finish this.”

“I assume that’s what you thought twenty minutes ago when I saw you go in the direction of your classroom instead of the gym. But since I know you’ll rest easier when you _do_ finish your work, I’ll wait with you,” Kara said while moving into the classroom and sitting on the ground. Her back leaning against the cabinets at the front of the classroom, and her legs outstretched in front of her.

When Lena looked at her quizzically, Kara gave her a big cheery smile. _God, she is so adorable_ , Lena thought, _why is she so damn adorable? It must be a crime to be that adorable_. Shaking her head and laughing to herself, Lena turned back to finish her work.

It was another few minutes before either of them said anything. Lena was the one to break the silence. “Why are you sitting on the ground?” She said with a smile on her face, but still looking at her work.

Kara looked at Lena like she’d just asked the most ridiculous question. Not having gotten a response, Lena turned to face Kara.

“This is a classroom, so there are chairs you could just sit in,” Lena said while raising an eyebrow and gesturing the chairs around the room.

“I’ll have you know,” Kara said, a goofy grin on her face, “it gives perspective.”

“Perspective?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“It just does,” Kara said in a playful tone. “Don’t question the magical prowess of the floor.”

Lena raised her hands in mock surrender.

After another moment of silence, where Lena just watched as Kara sat on the floor, staring off into space. “Here,” Kara said, looking back at Lena and raising her hand for her to take, “embrace the floor with me.”

Lena looked at Kara like she was the one who had said something ridiculous.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” she said, while simultaneously starting to pout.

_Oh my god. That pout. Why must she become infinitely more adorable_ , she thought, _I swear, she could win wars with that pout_.

Relenting – because _damnit, no one is able to say no to that pout_ – she took Kara’s offered hand, and if at all possible, her smile somehow became brighter.

And so, the two sat together, on the floor, shoulder to shoulder, hands still linked from Lena taking Kara’s hand. That’s when Lena felt absolutely content like she wanted nothing more than to live in that moment forever.

Time seemingly disappeared while Lena and Kara sat together on the floor, and eventually, the sound of the music slowly faded into oblivion as the exhaustion from the past few months caught up to Lena and she dropped her head onto Kara’s shoulder. She heard Kara’s sharp intake of breath before it quickly evened out, and she felt Kara’s thumb rub soft comforting circles on the top of her hand. With a small smile on her face, Lena closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	7. The Start of Something Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've extended the length of this story from ten chapters to twelve. Hope you're excited for that. And, as always, apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)

It was a while later, after almost all of the students had left, that Maggie and Alex realized Kara had never come back. They were sure that nothing would have happened to Kara, but they just wanted to be sure, so they headed over to Kara’s classroom. However, before they could check Kara’s room, they saw that there was a light coming from the room across the hallway – Lena’s classroom.

Alex gently nudged Maggie in the side, pointing to the classroom with a questioning look on her face when Maggie looked up at her. Maggie nodded, and together they walked over to the classroom, standing in the door frame they almost couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

There, at the front of the room, sat Kara and Lena on the ground. Lena’s head resting on Kara’s shoulder, and Kara’s head resting on top of Lena’s. They were shoulder to shoulder, holding each other’s hand.

Maggie and Alex looked at each other, surprise evident on their faces. They obviously knew that there was something between the pair, but they weren’t expecting to see them cuddling.

“Are they asleep?” Maggie whispered, not wanting to wake them if they actually were asleep.

Alex looked back over at Kara and Lena, trying to get a closer look without disturbing them. She turned back to Maggie and whispered, “I think so.”

They looked at each other for another moment, both trying to actually comprehend what they were seeing.

Looking back at the pair and back at each other, both Maggie and Alex smirked. They both reached for their phones and silently crept into the classroom.

Ensuring that their phones were silenced, and the flash was off, they started taking enough pictures to tease Kara (and eventually Lena) with later - the light emitted from the laptop making it possible to identify the two figures in the picture.

Deciding that they had enough pictures, and not wanting to wake the sleeping pair up, Alex and Maggie silently left the classroom, smirks on their faces.

 

* * *

 

Kara woke to the sun streaming in through the windows. Bringing her hand up to cover her eyes, she tried to remember where she was. Feeling the warm weight against her side move slightly, she looked down realization dawning on her.

When she looked down she saw that Lena - _Lena Luthor_ \- was asleep, using her shoulder as a pillow. Instead of freaking out like she half expected herself to do, Kara just smiled.

Kara continued to look down at Lena for the next few minutes, admiring just how peaceful her friend looked when she was sleeping. Revelling in the sensation of her hair against her arm and shoulder. Kara started to chuckle lightly when she noticed the adorable way that her friend snored (even though Lena would later refute the statement)

The vibrations from Kara's chuckle woke Lena. She moved her head off the blonde's shoulder, Kara immediately missing the comfort and warmth it provided.

Lena tiredly ran her hands over her face, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright morning sunlight streaming in through the windows.

It took Lena a moment to realize where she was and who she was with.

When she looked over at Kara for the first time that morning, her heart almost melted, for what she saw was not disgust or disdain, but rather genuine affection and kindness.

The two stayed on the floor for a bit. Lena found herself, once again, being drawn to the sky blue of Kara's eyes, and Kara bashfully smiling at Lena.

"Ahem." Both Kara and Lena were pulled back into reality at the sound of a voice - rather two voices - getting their attention from the door. Looking over at the door, they saw a smug looking Alex and Maggie standing there. Maggie holding a box of pastries in one hand, and a carboard tray with two coffees in the other. While Alex held a… duffel bag?

"Good morning you two," Maggie said in a far to chipper voice, dropping the box of pastries on Lena's desk and handing Kara and Lena a coffee each. "We thought you two would still be here, so we figured we'd help you out since students are going to start arriving in the next hour or so."

"We even went to the trouble of bringing you each a change of clothes," Alex said while putting the duffel bag on one of the desks. "Figured it'd look a bit weird if two teachers showed up to school in the same clothes they wore the previous day," she continued while throwing the clothes in Kara and Lena's direction.

"Okay we'll get out of your hair, I'm sure you two have stuff to discuss," Alex said, while walking over to the door, gently pulling Maggie along with her. "There's soap and a towel each in the bag in case either of you wanted to grab a quick shower before school starts," she added.

Kara and Lena were left shell shocked, staring at the now empty door frame and trying to process what had just happened.

It was Lena who decided to break the silence first, but, before she could say anything, she was cut off by a rambling blonde.

"I like you. Like _really like_ you. And I'm sorry for probably making you feel all sorts of uncomfortable just now- and also last night. Gosh, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry about that. I seriously didn't mean to make you uncomfortable- and stop you from going home. Not that I stopped you but I kinda distracted you, which is funny in a way because I always find myself getting distracted by you. But distracted in a good way…"

Lena found Kara and her rambling absolutely adorable, but she thought she'd calm the blonde.

"Kara?"

Kara didn't look up. After Lena had stopped Kara rambling, which she was thankful for, she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Lena. So she continued to stare at the ground and fiddling with a loose thread on her sleeve.

"Kara, darling, look at me," Lena said gently, placing her hand on top of Kara's, stopping her from playing with the thread.

At the nickname and contact, Kara looked up. Instead of seeing hate in her eyes, she was met with the warm comforting gaze of Lena's green eyes.

"I like you too," Lena gently spoke, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Y-you do?" Kara asked, hope evident in her voice.

"Yeah."  
At that, Kara smiled her signature 'Kara Danvers' smile.

They stayed like that for another minute, hands intertwined and grinning goofily at each other.

That's when Kara heard Lena whisper to her, "Can I kiss you?"

Kara knew she wouldn't be able to get anything close to a sentence out, so she nodded eagerly - Lena laughed at this, before leaning in and gently brushing her lips against Kara's.

Even though Kara knew that Lena was going to kiss her, she was still shocked, because ' _Holy cow, Lena is kissing me!_ '

Pulling back from the kiss, Lena smiled and Kara grinned like a goof.

"We should probably change before students start showing up," Lena said.

"Yeah," Kara said, letting out a sigh but a playful smirk on her face nonetheless, "I suppose we should."

"Come on," Lena said giving Kara a chaste kiss before jumping up and gathering the clothes that Alex had thrown at them earlier.

 

* * *

 

The first three periods progressed as normal, aside from the glances and grins that Kara and Lena would exchange across the hall.

Wanting to try something fun and make Lena laugh, Kara decided that she would use her free period to do just that.

Thinking for a minute and then smiling at the idea that came to mind, and Lena's possible reaction, Kara grabbed a sheet of paper, wrote a short message then folded it up into a paper plane.

She waited until she heard Lena assign work for her class to do before she took aim and threw the plane into Lena's classroom.

Kara was surprised that the plane had flown as well as it did. It glided smoothly through the air, crossing the distance from her desk to Lena's quite easily. The plane landed on Lena's desk, not exactly in front of Lena, but on her desk nonetheless. Kara was filled with pride at this because she'd be able to use this as proof that she wasn't as clumsy as most believed her to be.

Kara smiled when she saw Lena stop what she was doing at look quizzically at the paper plane. Lena looked at the plane then over at Kara with a 'did you seriously just do that look' but a grin on her face that showed she was genuinely touched by the gesture.

Kara somehow smiled brighter at this, nodding her head in the direction of the plane.

Lena inspected the plane again, before softly taking it in her hands and unfolding it.

Written across the paper, with pink ink and in Kara's familiar handwriting, was 'Have dinner with me tonight?' a smiley face below the message.

Kara saw Lena reach for a pen, she smiled when she saw her writing something on the paper, before folding it back into a plane.

Lena looked over at her class, making sure they were working and wouldn't see that she was about to throw a paper plane.

Lena threw the plane, but it didn't quite make its way to Kara's desk, instead gradually dropping and falling to Kara's feet.

Kara quickly, but gently, scooped the paper plane up and carefully unfolded it. She smiled when she read the message: 'I'd love to.' Kara read the message several more times before looking up at Lena. Seeing the smile on her face, and knowing that there was a matching smile on hers, Kara knew that this would be the start of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	8. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Running into her apartment building and up the stairs, taking two at a time, Kara stumbled her way into her apartment and made a beeline to her closet. She started pulling out all sorts of clothes, unsure of what to wear for her date with Lena.

Starting to mildly panic, Kara decided that she'd call Alex.

"Hey, what's up-" Alex started, before being cut off by a rambling Kara.

"I asked Lena out on a date, I'm standing in front of my closet with a ring of clothes around me, and I have no idea what to wear. Please help." Kara said, taking a deep breath at the end of her sentence.

"Okay Kara, calm down."

Kara took a few steadying breaths before starting to speak again. "Okay I'm calm, but what the heck am I gonna wear?"

Kara could hear Alex laughing through the phone, as well as the muffled laughter, she assumes is coming from Maggie.

"Kara, there's no need to freak out," Alex started, in a calm and sincere voice, "you have nothing to worry about. Truthfully I don't think Lena would care if you showed up wearing a garbage bag - Lena looks at you like you hung the stars."

Kara really did calm down when she heard this, a smile tugging at her lips. "Okay. But what do I wear?"

"What about your blue sweater. When in doubt, go with blue. Blue is your colour."

"Thank you, Alex."

"Good luck!"

Kara hung up the phone, tossing it back onto her bed.

She took a moment to collect herself before looking around at the pile of clothes trying to find her navy blue sweater. Finding the desired item of clothing, she grabbed a pair of black pants and black flats. Pulling her hair into a high pony tail and applying a minimal amount of makeup, Kara did a once-over in the mirror. Satisfied with her outfit , she grabbed her phone and purse before making her way out of the apartment and down to her car.

 

* * *

 

Pulling up to Lena's building, and looking up at the expansive building, Kara muttered to herself, "Wow."

Throwing her car in park, Kara got out of her car and started walking towards the main entryway for the building. She was stopped by security, but a quick call up to Lena's apartment, allowed Kara to proceed upstairs.

Kara shakily knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Lena standing there with her hair in loose waves, a blouse that matched her eyes perfectly, black slacks and heels the made her eye level with Kara.

 _Gosh I'm lucky_ , she thought.

"You look terrific."

Lena smiled at Kara's compliment. "Thank you. You look wonderful too."

Kara shyly looked at the ground and adjusted her glasses. "Um- are you um- are you ready to go?" while looking back up at Lena and smiling

"Absolutely," Lena said with a smile while shrugging into her coat.

Kara extended her hand for Lena to take, and the pair walked to the elevator hand-in-hand.

 

* * *

 

As Lena sat in the car, waiting for Kara to round the car and hope in, she looked around, taking everything in. The worn fabric seats, the fruity smelling air freshener shaped like a smiley face, the packet of half-eaten skittles sitting in the cup holder. Everything was just so undeniably Kara. Lena smiled at this, relaxing into the comfortable seat.

As Kara jumped into the car and turned to face Lena with a big cheery smile on her face.

"So I think it's a bit cliché to see a movie and get dinner for a date, but don't think that means I won't be taking you to a fancy dinner and movie one day. I just want to do something fun and different!" Kara excitedly explained.

Lena smiles and nods her head encouragingly for Kara to continue.

"Right, so, I thought you and I could go to a stand-up bar and watch some live comedy." Kara says this next part more shyly, not sure if Lena would interested in her idea. "But it's totally cool if you don't want to."

Sensing that Kara would likely start to ramble if Lena didn't intervene, she gently placed her hand on top of Kara's, "I would love to go to a standup bar with you." Giving a Kara a smile so she knows her answer is genuine and sincere.

"I do just have one question though," Lena asks as Kara's face turns curious, "you said you'd be taking me to a movie and fancy dinner one day, does that mean there'll be a second date?"

Kara blushes at this, looking down and readjusting her glasses, Lena smirks at the reaction she'd gotten.

 _So adorable_ , she thinks.

 

* * *

 

Having been in the car for ten minutes now, Lena remembers what she'd wanted to tell Kara before.

"I really like your car by-the-way."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's really inviting and comfortable. It's really you."

Stopping at a red light, Kara looks over at Lena when she hears this. "Really me? I don't follow."

"I just mean that everything in here tells me that's it's _your_ car. Exhibit A," she says, while pointing to the smiley face air freshener, "the air freshener." Kara smiles at this, because she may have a point with that.

"Exhibit B," Lena continues while leaning over to take a few skittles, "the half-eaten skittles in the cup holder. And how can we forget the pile of books in the back seat? Should I go on?" Lena says in a playful tone.

"I see your point."

Going back to driving because the light had turned green, Kara focuses on the road, before her attention is now back on Lena.

"How long have you had it?"

"It was Alex's but when she moved here, she didn't want to bring it with her, so I said I'd give her half of what she paid for it if I could have it. It was over the summer before my senior year of high school started, so what's that, like, six years I think."

"Well I think it's very cool."

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

Conversation continued to flow easily and naturally between the two. Pulling into the car park, Kara announced that they had arrived. The pair walked from the car to the front entrance, hand-in-hand.

As they walked in, Lena fell in love with the atmosphere she was experiencing. There was music playing near the bar, but not loud enough to disturb or ruin any of the stand-up acts. There were mismatched chairs and tables scattered throughout the place, a couple of booths running along the perimeter, and a stage at the back lit by warm lights.

Once they were seated - both opting to sit side-by-side rather than across from each other so they could continue to hold each other's hand - they order drinks and a basket of waffle fries, because ' _Lena they're so so so delicious, you have to try them_.' And how could Lena say no to that?

 

* * *

 

The evening was going well, Lena and Kara talking with each other in between acts, and laughing at the hilarity of some of the stand-up acts. Lena had even ordered another basket of the waffle fries, because ' _You're right Kara, these are delicious._ '

 

* * *

 

It was 10PM and the bar had long since closed, and Kara and Lena had just walked around for a bit, talking about anything and everything. It was in that moment that Lena decided that this was, without a doubt, the best date she'd ever been on. Normally, her dates would take her to some fancy restaurant where they would make small talk throughout dinner. It was then that her date would kiss her goodnight or try and get themselves invited into Lena's apartment.

This is why, when Kara asked Lena if she wanted her to walk her up - leaving the decision entirely up to her - Lena didn't even hesitate in saying yes. Didn't hesitate in kissing Kara when they reached her door. Didn't hesitate in asking if she wanted to come inside. Didn't hesitate in deepening the kissing that had started up again. Didn't hesitate in looking deeply into Kara's eyes and nodding when she'd felt Kara tugging at her blouse.

"Are you sure?" Kara had whispered into the space between them.

"Positive."

And didn't hesitate in wrapping her legs around Kara's waste when she'd lifted her up.

 

* * *

 

Lena woke with the firm but warm and reassuring weight of an arm draped across her midsection. She smiled as she remembered the events that had transpired the night before and into the early hours of morning.

She rolled over onto her other side when she felt the familiar feeling of lips planting kisses along her bare shoulder, a soft smile on her face as she did so.

Her heart melted just a bit more with the sight that her eyes were met with: Kara Danvers. Kara was in her bed, smiling at her like the adorable little goofball she is.

"Hi," Kara softly whispered into the small space between them.

"Hi," Lena replied, her voice rough with sleep.

They both continued to lay there, trying to memorize every small detail.

"Not to ruin the mood or anything, but, do you know that you snore?" Kara said with a playful smirk on her face.

"I do not," Lena replied, gently smacking Kara's arm.

"Yeah you do," Kara insisted with a little nod of her head. "But don’t worry, it's a really cute snore."

"Yeah?" Lena asked, closing the small space between them to capture Kara's lips in her own.

"Mhmm." Kara broke the kiss and moved a piece of Lena's hair behind her ear, a warm smile on her face. "It's like a really cute baby lawnmower," Kara playfully grinned at Lena, while Lena feigned hurt.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It's one of the softest most adorable sounds I've heard." Kara got another kiss for that one.

Kara rolled them over and straddled Lena's hips, gently kissing her lips before moving to her neck.

"Mmm, as much as I am enjoying this, we do have to get up."

Kara flopped down on top of Lena, "nooo, don't be so reasonable. Let's stay here all day."

"I think all day may be a bit difficult given the fact that we are teachers."

"At least five minutes," Kara pleaded, looking up at Lena and starting to pout.

"Ugh. Where did you learn to pout like that?"

"Natural skills," Kara said, giving Lena another kiss.

"Well it's very good."

"Does that mean we can stay in bed for another ten minutes."

"You said five!"

"Yeah, but that was before you said that my pout is very good."

 

* * *

 

Kara did in fact get her wish. Ten minutes later Kara and Lena walked into the kitchen together. Both were dressed for the day - Kara wearing her clothes from the previous night.

"I don't think I'll have time to go home and change," Kara said while looking at her watch. Lifting her sleeve up to her nose, Kara continued speaking, "My shirt doesn't smell, so I should be fine in these today."

"Well, if we'd gotten up ten minutes ago you probably would've had time to go home and change," Lena said while stepping into Kara's space, winding her arms up and around her neck.

"You didn't seem to be complaining," Kara replied, wrapping her arms around Lena's waste and a smirk spreading across her face.

Reluctantly separating, Kara and Lena gathered the things they'd need for the day, before joining their hands together and walking to the elevator.

Both Kara and Lena decided that it would be best if they drove over separately. It's not that they didn't want to drive over together, they just didn't want to further fuel to gossip or make anyone think that their relationship would lead to unprofessional behaviour.

 

* * *

 

Because Kara and Lena hadn't had enough time to get something for lunch before school started, Kara thought she'd surprise Lena by going to the various vending machines around the school and get some snacks to have for lunch.

As she was walking down the hallway in the direction of her and Lena's classrooms, her arms holding an assortment of various snacks, she was stopped by Maggie.

"Hey Little Danvers."

"Hey Maggie!"

"What's with this?" She said while gesturing to the armful of snacks Kara was holding

"Lunch."

"Of course it is," she said while pinching a candy bar from the top of the pile.

"Hey, that's not for you," she said while trying to get the candy bar back.

"Relax, it's for Alex. Besides, you have plenty of food there. Nice sweater by-the-way."

Kara looked down at her sweater then back up at Maggie, giving her a gleeful smile, "Thanks!"

"Alex said you wore a blue sweater last night for your date," Maggie said while smirking and walking away. "Have a good lunch," she shouted over her shoulder.

An expression of shock appeared on Kara's face: she knew what Maggie was implying. Kara would adjust her glasses if it weren't for the fact that her arms were full of food.

 

* * *

 

Kara walked into Lena's classroom with a bounce in her step, dumping the contents of her arms onto Lena's desk.

Lena looked up from her work and smiled, "Care to explain?"

"Lunch," Kara admitted proudly.

Looking at the pile and then back up at Kara, Lena said, "I hardly think this counts as lunch."

"What do you mean. It's all the food groups."

Lena raised an eyebrow at this.

"See, _fruit_ flavored and shaped candy," she said while picking up a bag of soft candy. "Fish shaped candy," she said while picking up another bag, "so there's protein." "And dairy," she said while picking up a bag of milk bottle lollies. "Okay, so it's not _all_ the food groups, but I worked with what I had."

Lena smiled at Kara. _God, she is so damn adorable and sweet_ , she thought.

"I don't think you understand how the food groups work," Lena said with a smile while reaching for the skittles.

"If you're complaining I can just leave," Kara said with a playful smirk on her face.

"Sit down will you."

"That's what I thought," Kara said as she moved a chair over to Lena's desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	9. A Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, apologies for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy!

It was now Friday, and though Lena and Kara hadn't had the chance to go out again - because of their busy schedules - they had been talking whenever they had a spare moment.

Thanksgiving was fast approaching and would be among them in a few weeks. Kara and Alex's mom, Eliza, would be coming to National City for Thanksgiving weekend, and Kara really wanted to be able to introduce Lena as her girlfriend to her mom.

Nervously, Kara walked up to the front doors of the National City High School - much like how she did on her first day.

Instead of walking into her own classroom first, Kara went directly to Lena's. She stood in the doorframe and knocked on the open door.

Lena looked up from what she was doing and smiled, greeting Kara in a soft voice, "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," she replied, walking into the classroom and sitting on the chair that was now unofficially hers. "I don't mean to seem invasive or anything, but, do you have plans for Thanksgiving weekend?" Kara asked.

"I don't," Lena calmly replied.

"Okay then, I have a proposition for you."

Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at Kara curiously, urging her to continue.

 _Gosh, how does she do that?!_ Kara thought.

"Right, so, every year, my mom comes to Nation City for Thanksgiving, and Alex and I alternate between hosting. Anyway, this year Alex and Maggie are hosting, and I was wondering if you would come with me and let me introduce you as my girlfriend." Kara started fidgeting with her sleeves. "You don't have to if that's too much pressure or too soon, and come to think of it, it probably is, and I'm sorry if I'm scaring you off. Or if you just don't want to come that's totally fine too, I understand, but I'd really like it if you'd come."

Lena decided to stop the adorkable rambling mess in front of her by putting her hands on Kara's fidgeting ones and gave her a smile. "I would love to go to Thanksgiving dinner with you."

"Yeah?" Kara said, a smile starting to spread across her face.

"Yeah. And I'd also love to be your girlfriend, I'd also love it if you would be mine."

Kara quickly leant forward and kissed Lena, before quickly pulling back and rambling again, "I'm so sorry, I know we said that we'd be professional at work, and I support that idea 100%. But I just got excited and how can I not want to kiss you."

"Kara, darling, it's fine."

Relief washed over Kara's face at hearing this, her usual sunny smile now appearing. "And yes," Kara started while looking deeply into Lena's eyes, "I would love to be your girlfriend too."

Lena smiled at Kara, one that was reserved solely for her, and started moving her thumb over Kara's hands in small, soft circles.

The Pair continued to sit in Lena's classroom, looking intently at each other, until they were forced to separate because the bell signalling the start of the day had gone.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately for Alex, she and Maggie didn't have any free periods lining up together this year. However, she did know, from countless conversations with Kara, that she and Lena shared a free period on Friday's. So, knowing how crazy Kara is about Lena, Alex thought it'd be a good idea to hang out with Lena. It's not that they had never spoken before because they had, they were both science teachers and had started at the same time, so they had a professional relationship. But Alex wanted to be friends with Lena, because from the way the two look at each other, she was fairly certain that the two were falling for each other.

Walking down the hallway towards Lena's classroom, Alex overheard Kara talking passionately about the power words can have. She felt proud and extremely happy for her sister, glad that she was finally doing what she loved.

Alex knocked on the open door and started speaking when Lena looked up. "Hey, you aren't busy right now are you?"

"No, no. Just grading some exams from the last period. But they can wait."

"Excellent," Alex said while dropping into the seat beside Lena's desk, "because I have a free period right now and Kara happened to mention that you do too, so I thought we could hang out."

"Of course, but why was Kara talking about how I have a free period now?"

"Oh, she was complaining about how you two only have one spare lining up and that it was unfair how it was at the start of the week. And then she got a bit annoyed about how I have a spare when you have a spare on Friday's"

Lena smiled at this, and her heart melted even more than it already had.

 _How can a person be so sweet?_ She thought.

Alex noticed that Lena had smiled at this, she also saw the way that Lena looked over to Kara's classroom with heart eyes.

Alex and Lena talked for the rest of the period, exchanging funny stories about Kara.

 

* * *

 

When the bell signalling the start of lunch went, Kara dismissed her students and went across the hall to get Lena so they could eat lunch in the teachers' lounge. However, instead of finding Lena sitting at her desk doing work like she usually did, she saw that Alex was sitting with her and they were both laughing at something. Kara was thrilled that her sister and girlfriend were getting along so well, but she was a little curious about what they were laughing at.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked while walking into Lena's classroom.

Both Alex and Lena stopped laughing and looked up at Kara, then back at each other before laughing again.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" she asked in a curious voice.

"Alex was just telling me about what you were like as a teenager," Lena responded whilst trying to calm herself.

"What'd she tell you?" Kara asked, directing the question more at Alex than Lena.

"Oh wow, would you look at the time," Alex said while getting up and making for the door, "I promised Maggie that I'd help her set up the field for soccer practice this afternoon. Have a good lunch."

"Alex!" Kara called after her sister. Seeing that Alex wouldn't answer her, she turned back to Lena and asked in her sweetest voice, "What'd she tell you?"

Lena laughed a bit at Kara's obvious desperation to know what Alex had told her. "It's nothing bad. She was just telling me about what happened after she gave you her old car."

Kara's eyes widened, instantly remembering what she had done.

The second Alex had given her the keys, Kara had broken out into dance. She'd started dancing around the house and throwing her hands into the air in a fit of celebration.

"And for the record," Lena continued, "I can imagine you doing it, and it's very cute." Lena stood and moved to stand in the door frame and looked back over at Kara, "lunch?".

"Right," Kara answered, her usual smile returning to her face, "lunch."

 

* * *

 

It was Friday afternoon, and Kara and Lena were sitting in Kara's classroom, finishing up with work before they left for the weekend.

Looking up from her work and looking over at Kara who appeared to be deep in thought, Lena smiled. _I can't believe that this woman is my girlfriend_ , Lena thought while continuing to smile at Kara.

Deciding that she wasn't going to be getting any more work done, Lena started speaking, "Any plans for the evening?"

"Well," Kara said while looking up from her work, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to come over and watch a movie with me."

"My, my Miss Danvers, is this another date?" Lena playfully asked with a smirk on her face.

"It is," Kara said with a matching smirk.

"Well, I would love to watch a movie with you."

Kara smiled brighter at this.

"Are you finished with your work?" Lena asked.

"Oh yeah, I've been finished for fifteen minutes, I just didn't want to rush you."

 _I don't know if I can take this anymore, she is just so sweet_ , Lena thought.

"Let's go then," Lena enthusiastically said while standing and packing up her things.

 

* * *

 

The ride to Kara's apartment was quiet, but it wasn't the awkward kind of quiet, it was the comfortable kind of quiet. They'd made on stop to get some dinner, because ' _Lena, I promised you dinner and a movie._ '

Walking into Kara's apartment was something else completely. Sure, Lena always thought that it would be bright and filled with soft and happy things, but nothing actually prepared her for what her eyes were met with.

Kara's apartment was warm, both from the afternoon sun streaming in through the huge windows and from all of her possessions. Lena saw bookshelves filled with hardcover and paperback books, all looking like they had been read several times; she saw colourful cushions and blankets that looked so incredibly soft; a couch that looked softer than a cloud; and so many other things that just screamed Kara Danvers.

Lena was pulled from her thoughts by Kara speaking to her, "I'm just gonna change into something more comfortable, did you want me to get you something to change into too?"

"Um, no, no I'm fine in these."

Kara smiled and walked off to her room to change. Lena continued to take everything in. There was an easel in the far corner, with several canvases resting against the wall behind it - some were blank and others weren't. Lena smiled because she remembered Kara telling her that she loved to paint, saying that if it weren't for the fact that she loved literature so much, she would've become an art teacher.

Lena walked over to the easel that currently had a half completed canvas on it. She admired what she could see of the scene and the texture of the painting that came from using oil paints.

 _It looks like it's a scene from a window. I wonder if this is something she's actually seen before?_ Lena thought, making a mental note to ask Kara about it.

"Do you like it?" Kara shyly asked.

Lena turned to face her before responding, "Yeah, I love it."

A smile spread across Kara's face. "Um, I know you said you were fine in what you're wearing, but I know you and I want you to be comfortable," Kara said softly while handing her a black hoodie and grey sweatpants, "the bathrooms just around the corner, you can use it to get changed."

Lena looked into Kara's beautiful blue eyes, and she could see how sincere Kara's words were, and that she truly did care for her.

 

* * *

 

Their movie night progressed normally and well into the night. They had watched their fair share of comedies, rom-coms and Disney movies. Laughing at the jokes throughout and tearing up at the more emotional scenes.

It wasn't until Lena felt her comfortable pillow moving that she realized that she'd fallen asleep on Kara's shoulder, again. She sat up straight and yawned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said in between yawns.

Kara knelt down in front of Lena and started soothingly rubbing her thumb over her hand. "Don't worry about it," she said while giving her a soft smile. Kara watched as Lena yawned again, before deciding that she needed to get to bed.

"Come on," Kara said while standing and extending both her hands for Lena to take, "you're tired and you need to get to sleep."

Lena smiled warmly up at Kara and took both her hands, allowing Kara to pull her up.

 

* * *

 

Lena woke the next morning to the gentle morning sun streaming in through Kara's bedroom windows. She felt the warm and comfortable weight of Kara's arms wrapped around her and could hear the steady beating of Kara's heart. Opening her eyes and looking up, she was met with the softest of smiles and Kara's, now familiar, blue eyes.

At that moment Lena knew this is what she wanted. What she would want forever. She wasn't just falling for Kara Danvers, she had fallen for Kara Danvers. Though she was a little scared about these feelings, she knew that she was all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?
> 
> Okay, so I've finished writing all of the chapters now (I'll just release the remaining three over the next two days). Because of this, there are three choices:  
> 1\. A prequel which will focus on Maggie and Alex. Lena and Kara will make appearances, but they will not meet. I estimate 6-7 chapters for that.  
> 2\. A sequel which will pick up where this one ends. Same characters and a few new one's (obviously all from the Supergirl universe). I'm not sure how many chapters that one would be, I expect at least 6.  
> 3\. Or I can just leave this universe be (at least for now) and write another story completely separate from this one.  
> I will eventually do all of the options, I just want to know what you would prefer so I can get a head start on writing.


	10. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the late update, I just got busy, but I will be updating again with another chapter in a few hours.
> 
> As always, apologies for any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy!

In the weeks between Kara and Lena becoming official and Thanksgiving, the couple had gone on several more dates. With each minute Lena spent with Kara, she was all the more sure that she had, without a doubt, fallen for her.

It was now Thanksgiving and Lena was sitting in the passenger seat of Kara's car as they drove over to Alex and Maggie's place. Lena was nervously twiddling her fingers, worried that Eliza wouldn't like her.

Lena was pulled from her thoughts by Kara asking her a question.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice.

It took a moment for Lena to respond, but when she did it was a whisper. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Kara had put the car into park because they'd reached Alex and Maggie's building. She turned to face Lena and gently place her hands on top of Lena's.

"She's going to love you, Lena. She is going to see what I see; a wonderful, intelligent and strong woman." Kara squeezed Lena's hands. "But if this is all too much, that's fine, honestly. We can go do something else. We could go see a movie, have dinner just the two of us, or we could just walk around. But, whatever you want to do, I will do with you."

Lena looked up and met Kara's eyes, seeing just how honest, sincere and genuine her words were. _How is that this woman can be so sweet and understanding?_ She thought.

Lena quickly leant forward and pulled Kara into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered into her hair.

After a moment, they separated.

"What do you want to do?" Kara asked with a soft voice and kind eyes.

Lena smiled and reached for Kara's hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "I want to go meet your mom and have a nice Thanksgiving dinner."

 

* * *

 

Lena was still nervous as they rode the elevator to Alex and Maggie's floor, but with Kara's warm and soft hand in her own, she knew that everything would be okay. Kara gave Lena's hand a gentle squeeze before raising her other hand to knock on the door.

The door quickly opened to reveal an extremely frazzled looking Maggie. "Oh thank god you're here," she said to the two, but mostly directed it towards Lena, "the Danvers sisters can't cook for shit, and I'm dying with everything I need to do."

"For the record, I can cook," Kara interjected while hanging up her and Lena's coats.

"No offence darling, but you can't even make toast without setting off the fire alarm," Lena said in a slightly mocking tone while giving Kara a quick peck on the corner of her open mouth. "What do you need help with Maggie?" she asked while turning to face Maggie.

"Everything," Maggie said while dragging Lena over to the kitchen.

Kara walked over to the couch and sat beside Alex.

"I can cook," Kara announced out of the blue.

Alex looked over at her with a 'you're-full-of-shit' look. "No, you can't."

"Well, neither can you," Kara retorted.

Alex feigned offence before a smile spread across her face. A similar smiling spreading to Kara's face after a moment.

"Where's mom?" Kara asked.

Just as Kara asked her question, Eliza emerged from the bathroom. "Hi Kara," Eliza said as she pulled her youngest daughter into a tight hug, "how are you?"

"Really great," Kara replied with a sunny smile.

"Where's your girlfriend, I've been very excited to meet her after you kept gushing about her."

Kara looked down and adjusted her glasses, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, Alex-" Lena asked as she walked into the living room, but stopped when she saw Eliza standing there.

"You must be Lena," Eliza said while moving over to give Lena a hug, "it's wonderful to meet you."

Lena shyly hugged Eliza back, a little surprised that someone could be so kind to her after knowing her for all of three seconds.

"And you must Dr Danvers," Lena said, "It really is lovely to meet you too."

"Oh please, you don't need to be formal, call me Eliza"

Lena smiled and nodded her head. "Um Alex, Maggie's kinda in the zone and I don't know where you keep your pots."

Eliza responded before Alex had the chance to, "Come on, I've been dealing with 'Thanksgiving Maggie' for five years now, I'll help you."

Alex and Kara watched from the couch as their mom and girls cooked dinner in the kitchen. Kara was ecstatic that Lena was having a good time: smiling and laughing at the comments made.

 

* * *

 

The Thanksgiving Lena spent with Kara's family was certainly one of Lena's favourites. She was a little nervous when she first greeted Eliza, but her nerves faded away the moment Eliza greeted her with sincerity. Even though Lena knew that Eliza and Kara weren't biologically related, she could see the uncanny resemblance.

They'd finished dinner and were setting up a board game to play while Kara stacked the plates and cutlery in the dishwasher. She was too absorbed in memorizing the way Lena was laughing and smiling at something Maggie had said, to notice her mother walk into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Eliza said, pulling Kara from her thoughts.

"Oh, hey mom."

Eliza didn't miss the way that Kara had been watching Lena. She saw the way she would smile at Lena, and the way Kara would watch Lena when no one was looking.

"You know," Eliza said while making some tea for everyone, "I can see the way you two look at each other."

This got Kara's attention. She stopped what she was doing to turn to face her mother. "Yeah?"

Eliza nodded in response. "I also know that everyone else can too."

"Yeah," Kara said while grinning ear to ear, "Alex has said something about that. In fact, I'm almost certain I've overheard some students talking about that."

Eliza didn't have to say that she thought Lena was perfect for her youngest daughter. She knew that Kara knew this from the smile that grew impossibly wider whilst they were talking.

Before they returned to the living room Kara just took a moment to look at Lena, her heart swooning at the way she would interact with her family.

 _I am definitely all in_ , she thought to herself while walking over to join everyone in a friendly game of Monopoly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	11. Home for the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another chapter, and, as always, apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy!

December had finally arrived in National City, and with it brought the cold temperatures unique to Christmas. It was unusual for National City to get snow, however, grey clouds were blanketing the city and snow seemed to be on the horizon.

Waking up that morning, Kara had never felt more ecstatic. Why? Because she woke up looking into the most spectacular green eyes she'd ever seen. She'd woken up like this before, plenty of times actually, but there was something about the grey clouds outside that contrasted so perfectly with Lena's eyes.

Waking up with Lena was now one of Kara's favourite things. But it wasn't just the fact that she had woken up with Lena that had her in such high spirits. It was the fact that she had woken up with Lena on a Monday morning. They normally didn't wake up together on weekdays, and in the rare cases where they did, it was normally extremely early so there was enough time for whoever was staying over to go home and change.

But Kara and Lena's relationship had been progressing a lot in the time they'd been together, and despite the fact that it was still early in their relationship, they were both sure of one thing: that they were both all in.

The smile playing at Lena's lips was infectious, and immediately, Kara started to smile too.

"Good morning," Kara murmured into space between them while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning to you too," Lena said as she closed the space between them.

Kara tried deepening the kiss, but before she could, Lena had pulled away.

"We have work today," Lena said, a smile on her face nonetheless.

"I know," Kara said, displeased that she couldn't stay in bed all day with Lena. "At least we're going over together," Kara said, a sunny smile returning to her face.

"That's very true," Lena said, before leaning over and giving Kara a chaste kiss and quickly getting up. "Is cereal okay for breakfast?" she asked while pulling on a thick hoodie.

"Yeah."

 

* * *

 

Kara loved the mornings where she and Lena would make pancakes and sip their coffees idly, but she now loved the mornings where they would have a quick breakfast and poor their coffees into travel mugs. It's not that Kara didn't like having breakfast with Lena - she absolutely loved it - but having breakfast like this and rushing out the door felt so… normal.

Though Kara and Lena had decided not to make their relationship obvious when at work, it wasn't technically school hours, so they decided to walk to their respective classrooms hand-in-hand.

When they'd heard the familiar sound of shoes clicking on the tile, Kara and Lena hadn't thought anything of it, figuring it was just another teacher, because it was too early for a student to already be at school.

However, when they rounded the corner that would take them to their classrooms, Kara and Lena were met with one of their ninth graders - Ruby.

Not having realized that they were still holding hands - because the familiar warmth of each other's hand in their own had just become normal -  Kara and Lena politely greeted their student.

"Hey, Ruby! How come you're here so early?" Kara had asked in genuine curiosity.

But Ruby didn't respond. She just stared at the pair. Looking back and forth between them.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Lena asked.

It wasn't until Ruby had looked down at their joined hands, did Kara and Lena realize why Ruby wasn't saying anything.

"Ohmygod, you two are dating!" Ruby excitedly announced.

Kara and Lena both had shocked expressions on their faces. Though neither of them were ashamed of the relationship, they weren't exactly prepared to have this discussion with one of their students.

"Finally! It's about damn time," Ruby continued, "We've all wondered when you two would finally date. Anyway, I'm about to be late for soccer practice. Bye Miss Danvers, bye Miss Luthor."

Ruby ran off down the hallway, the rapid clicking of shoes on tile fading as she moved further away. Kara and Lena stood in the middle of the hallway in a stunned and shocked silence. It was the ding of Kara's phone that eventually broke the silence.

Reaching into her bag to Kara pulled out her phone, laughing when she saw the text. She looked up at Lena and explained who it was from.

**7:14AM Maggie: So one of my players just ran onto the field shouting, "It happened, it happened."**

**7:14AM Maggie: She then proceeded to tell everyone that you two were dating**

**Lena and I ran into her in the hall :Kara 7:15AM**

**We were holding hands, so it was pretty obvious :Kara 7:15AM**

**7:17AM Maggie: I can hear them talking about money now**

**7:17AM Maggie: I think they have some kind of betting pool about your relationship**

The rest of their Monday was fairly normal. The couple were surprised that none of the students had asked if they were actually dating. But they did notice the knowing smirks the students would give each other when they were together. So by the end of the day, it was fairly obvious that the whole school knew they were together. The thumbs up they'd gotten from another teacher - Winn Schott - as they walked out to Kara's car, confirming their suspicions.

 

* * *

 

The Christmas break was finally here, and Kara, Lena, Alex and Maggie were all going to stay with Eliza in Midvale for the next eight days celebrating Christmas. They'd all come to the consensus that it'd be easier, and make more sense if they all drove up together. That's why Kara and Lena were standing outside Kara's building, in the freezing temperatures, waiting for Alex and Maggie to pull up.

"I swear, if your sister doesn't have the heat blasting when we get in the car, I'm going to be seriously pissed," Lena said while rubbing her hands together and bouncing on her toes, trying to generate some warmth.

"I'm sure she will," Kara said, "But, in the meantime…" Kara didn't finish her sentence, she just walked over to Lena and gave her a bear hug.

"Mmm, why are you always so warm?"

"Well, Alex has this crazy theory that my natural body temperature is higher than normal, it's pretty crazy, you should actually ask her about it. I just think I'm some sort of alien or something," Kara answered with a big cheery smile on her face.

"You're such a dork," Lena said while burrowing deeper into Kara's hold.

"Yes. But I'm _your_ dork."

Alex and Maggie pulled up to the curb eventually, and Kara and Lena piled into the back seat of the car, revelling in the hot air blasting from the vents.

The ride to Midvale took a few hours, but they eventually passed the 'Welcome to Midvale' sign. Kara was starting to bounce in her seat, clearly excited; Alex was getting the tiniest bit irritable with Kara after having been in the car with her for almost three hours; and Maggie and Lena were silently texting back and forth about how ridiculous their girls were.

 

* * *

 

As the pulled into the driveway of the Danvers' house, Lena felt strange. She wasn't nervous, which surprised her because even though she'd already met Eliza, she was still going to be spending Christmas with her girlfriends family. Lena felt more excited than anything. After so long of not having an actual family to spend Christmas with she couldn't seem to stop smiling at the fact that she would actually be waking up on Christmas and have people to celebrate with.

As they were all unloading their bags from the trunk, Eliza came out to greet everyone.

"Girls, it's so wonderful to see you all again," she said while giving the four women a hug each.

The four of them all greeted Eliza back, wishing her a Merry Christmas and thanking her for hosting.

Because they'd arrived late into the afternoon and the sun was starting to set - because Kara had insisted that they stop for lunch - they all opted to order take out and watch movies for the evening.

Walking into the Danvers' house was something else to Lena. The same feeling she'd gotten when she'd seen Kara's apartment for the first time, filling her. She expected it to be warm and inviting, that's just the kind of people the Danvers are, but she was still surprised nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

It was now 11PM and they'd been watching Hallmark Christmas movies for several hours now. Eliza was the first to call it a night, she wished everyone a good night and headed up the stairs. Maggie and Alex followed soon after, stating that they were tired and wanted to be get up early tomorrow to visit the markets before everything was gone. Kara had wanted to watch one more before they went to bed, and because Lena just couldn't say no to her, she stayed up with her.

It wasn't until she felt Kara gently picking her up bridal style, that Lena realized she'd fallen asleep. She adjusted herself slightly in Kara's hold to nestle her head further into the crook of Kara's neck.

"Thank you," she softly whispered into Kara's neck. She felt the muscles in Kara's arms tighten before she heard a response whispered back.

"Of course."

 

* * *

 

The days running up to Christmas were almost a bit of a blur. Not because of drinking or because she was stressed. Lena was just having such a fantastic time at the Danvers' that she found Christmas snuck up on her quite quickly.

It was Christmas morning when she woke to Kara whispering her name softly in her ear.

"Lena. Lena."

"Mhmm," she softly replied, while rolling onto her other side to face her adorable girlfriend.

"It's Christmas," Kara said quietly but extremely excitedly.

"I know," she said while trying to match Kara's enthusiasm despite the fact that she was still tired and had just woken up.

Christmas morning with the Danvers was certainly one of Lena's favourite Christmas' to date - tying with the Christmas mornings she remembers having with her birth mother back in Ireland.

As Alex and Kara got into another one of their sisterly debates, Maggie watched on from the sidelines and Lena got up, gave Kara a quick kiss on the check and muttered, "Good luck darling" into her ear, before moving off to the kitchen to get some more coffee.

While she was waiting for the machine to finish brewing the coffee, Eliza came into the kitchen.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked.

"I am," Lena responded, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you again for having me."

"Nonsense, you don’t have to thank me. It's a pleasure to have you here."

 

* * *

 

It was late in the afternoon when Lena felt like she had everything she had always wanted. When she felt like she was absolutely content. Maggie and Alex had decided to go for a walk along the beach, and Eliza had ducked out to get dinner, leaving Lena and Kara alone in the house. They were sitting huddled up on the couch watching one of Kara's favourite Christmas movies. Instead of watching the movie, Lena was too focused on Kara. Lena couldn't believe that she was sitting on a couch with Kara's arm wrapped tightly around her, watching some cheesy Christmas movie.

"I love you," she said, just loud enough so only the two of them could hear it.

Kara instantly looked away from the movie, looking deeply into Lena's eyes. She gave Lena a warm and loving smile, before leaning in to kiss her. Before she closed the tiny gap between the two, she whispered, "I love you too," against Lena's lips.

Kara closed the gap between them, pulling Lena into a deep and loving kiss. The movie slowly becoming background noise that eventually faded into oblivion.

When they separated, they gave each other goofy smiles, too enrapt with each other to hear the movie playing the background.

 

* * *

 

The time eventually came for Alex, Maggie, Lena and Kara to all head back to National City. Eliza gave each of them a hug before they all piled into the car and made for National City.

Lena was relieved when they walked through the threshold and into Kara's apartment. She definitely enjoyed spending Christmas with the Danvers, but she was tired and exhausted and really just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

She moved almost instinctively through Kara's apartment. Hanging her coat up, kicking off her shoes and preparing a cup of tea for herself and Kara. She hadn't even noticed that Kara hadn't moved from the door frame. Looking up from what she was doing, Lena was met with the awe struck gaze of Kara.

"What?" Lena playfully asked.

"Move in with me." Kara calmly said.

Chocking on the water she was drinking, Lena spluttered out a response. "What?" She had asked more seriously this time.

"Move in with me," Kara said while walking over to Lena and taking her hands in her own. "I am so in love with you and I love how you just started moving around my apartment as though you'd been living here for ten years. I don't care if we live here, at your place or if we find somewhere together, I know I just want to live with you."

Lena crashed her lips into Kara's, kissing her with everything she had. Then, realizing she hadn't answered Kara's question, she quickly pulled back and blurted out her response: "Yes, of course, I'll live with you."

Kara and Lena both smiled at each other and promptly pulled each other into another searing kiss - conveying the unfiltered and genuine love they had for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, and, as always, enjoy!

"ALEX!" Kara shouted through the door in a mild panic, continuing to rapidly knock. "Alex, can you open the door already!"

"Yesh, you're excited about lunch," Alex replied once she'd opened to door, "Maggie's just finishing up. I texted you to say we'd be down in a minu-"

"No, that’s not why I ran up here," Kara said while taking deep breathes, trying to get as much oxygen to her lungs as she can.

"God, did you run up the stairs, Kara?! You do know we have an elevator?"

"I know," Kara responded while waving her hand around, "I just really needed to talk to you."

"Okay, well come in then and tell me about what couldn't wait another five minutes while we wait for Maggie to finish up," Alex said while ushering Kara inside.

Once Kara and Alex were seated on the couch, Kara started to tell Alex why she'd run up the stairs, her explanation quickly becoming a full-fledged Kara Danvers ramble.

"I brought an engagement ring yesterday, and I'm starting to freak out a little. Not freak out because I don't want to marry Lena, but freak out because I don't know what to do, and frick, I'm going to ask her to marry me. Ohmygod, what if she says no? Alex! What if she doesn't want to get married, or just doesn't want to marry me. What am I gonna do, I love her such much, I can't lose her-"

"Kara! You need to calm down. Like a lot. You need to seriously calm down."

Stopping her ramble, Kara started taking deep breaths.

"Kara, I told you this before your date with Lena almost seven months ago, and I'm going to tell you again - that girl loves you. She has eyes for only you, she looks at you like you hung the stars, Kara. Hell, even your students can see how much you two love each other, so trust me, Kara, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Okay," Kara said in response, more as a way of calming herself down.

"I can't believe my little sister's gonna propose!" Alex said while smiling and hugging Kara. "Wait! Kara, did you leave Lena in the car by herself!?"

Kara's eyes widen at the realization before sprinting off the couch and out of the apartment back down to her car.

A minute later Maggie walked out of the bathroom. "What's up with Little Danvers?"

"You know, the usual," Alex said while smiling. "You ready to go?"

"Yep."

As Alex and Maggie made their way down to Kara's car, Alex quickly explained why Kara had run up to their apartment.

"God she's a rambling mess," Maggie managed to get out while laughing.

"I know," Alex replied while laughing along with her wife.

 

* * *

 

It was now the last day of school before summer started. It was a half day, so all of the students had already left. Teachers and caretakers were the only people left wondering the building.

As Lena stood behind her desk, packing up the few things she would need over the summer, she couldn't help but think just how wonderful her life had become in the past nine months.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a paper plane landing in front of her on her desk. She looked to her left and saw Kara standing in the door frame of her own classroom, hands behind her back, and a big bright smile on her face. Kara nodded towards the paper plane, gesturing for Lena to open it.

 _What's she playing at?_  Lena thought as she looked at Kara quizzically. Kara just nodded towards the paper plane again, her smile never once wavering.

Lena did as asked and picked up the paper plane, gently unfolding it to read the message. Lena felt tears starting to form in her eyes as she read the message on the page. Looking back up, she saw that Kara was now slowly starting to walk towards her.

She looked back down at the paper in her hands, rereading it several times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. A smile spread across her face when she was 100% certain that her eyes weren't fooling her, and that the paper in her hands did in fact read, 'Will you marry me?'

Looking up again she saw that Kara was now standing in front of her, that same smile still on her face.

"Lena Luthor, you have made me so incredibly happy and I love you more than anything in the world," she said while getting to one knee and removing her hands from behind her back to reveal a deep green velvet box. "Will you marry me?" she asked while opening the box to reveal a silver engagement ring with a colourless diamond on top.

The tears that were forming in her eyes were now slowly moving down her face. "Of course I will," Lena answered, Kara's smile growing wider, "now stand up so I can kiss you."

Doing just that, Kara stood and slipped the ring onto Lena's finger, before pulling her in and kissing her senseless.

They pulled apart and leant their foreheads together, both wearing goofy and in love smiles on their faces, and looking at each other like they were everything.

"I love you," Lena whispered into the space between them.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I've finished the story, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it - I've certainly enjoyed writing it. I will be doing a sequel for this story, since a sequel is what was most requested. I imagine it should be about 5-7 days until the first chapter of the sequel is released. I find it easier to be three or four chapters ahead, just in case I need to change anything.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I'll be back with the sequel soon. :)


End file.
